Operation: Get Sky Drunk
by Mander08
Summary: Is it a friendly night out or will it go farther? BridgeSky pairing R&R Please
1. Courage

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Bridge, Sky…. Ok so I don't own anything on S.P.D.

A/N: Sky/Bridge pairing… one of my friends wanted me to write this one because I couldn't think of what to write on my other story. I hope this one is good.

* * *

Chapter 1: Courage

'Look at him just sitting there, working on his model airplane. He always looks so serious, I still don't believe that he was once wild and wacky, or at least that's what Drew said, and we all know that we can't trust him; I mean he did try to kill us. We have to figure out a way to get him to loosen up… I could probably think of a few… whoa dirty thoughts.'

"Hello," Syd said as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Bridge… anybody in there?"

"Whoa… what… when did you get here," Bridge said as his eyes focused on Syd.

"You've been staring at Bridge for the past 5 minutes. I think you seared a whole into his chest. What were you thinking about?"

"Uhhh…. I was thinking how we could get Sky to loosen up… because he always looks so tense and serious."

"Yeah… we should bring him out to a club get him drunk…. I think we could get him to relax."

"Who are you relaxing?" Z asked as she and Jack walked in.

"Sky," Bridge and Syd replied simultaneously.

"WHAT?" Jack said almost spitting out his coffee.

"We are going to go to a club tonight and get Sky to relax."

"Oh thank God," Jack said relieved.

"Jack," Z said, "what were you thinking of?"

"You don't want to know," Jack replied as Z rolled her eyes.

"So does he know about tonight?"

"No… not yet."

"Whose telling him?"

"Bridge."

"What why me?"

"Well it was your idea," Syd said with a serious look on her face.

"But I-,"

"Bridge stop complaining and go ask him… and that was an order."

Bridge sighed as he slowly made his way over to Sky.

"That was mean you two," Z said as she looked from Syd to Jack. "You know that Bridge has a crush on Sky."

"Look if Sky says he'll go, the three of us say something just came up and we can't make it tonight but they should still go and 'fun'. Wait that didn't sound right did it."

"No," Z and Syd replied in unison.

"But wait wouldn't that make Bridge nervous if he went to a club alone with Sky?"

"It might."

Other side of the room

"Sky," Bridge said.

"What do you need Bridge?"

"Uhh. We were wondering if you wanted to go to a club tonight with us."

"What club?"

"You get to pick," Bridge said looking behind him to see Jack, Z and Syd talking in a small circle. "That is… if you want to go."

"What if I don't want to pick?"

"Why don't you want to pick? I mean it's not big deal if you pick… I just thought that-,"

"You remembered what Drew said about me being wild and wacky… and you thought that I would know some really good clubs."

"You could say that."

"Ok well then how about the Blue Note."

"The Blue Note it is."

"When we leaving?"

"Umm, how about in two hours?"

"Two hours it is then," Sky said getting up from the couch and walking between Bridge and the coffee table, his chest brushing up against Bridges.

'Ok, Bridge just calm down… your fine… just breath…Oh God I am not fine… he just brushed up against me. Did he do that on purpose, or was it by accident.'

"Bridge… what did he say?"

"What… oh he said he would go."

"So when are we leaving?"

"Two hours."

"What I'll never be able to get ready that soon," Syd said running out the door.

* * *

A/N: Ok the next chapter they are at the club. Smirks Wait till you see what I put next. 


	2. Good Times

A/N: So what did you think of my last chapter? Well I won't keep you from the reading so on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Good Times

"Syd are you ready yet?" Bridge asked as the door to Syd's and Z's room opened.

"Umm... Bridge look something just came up. We won't be able to make it tonight," Z said as she and Syd walked out of the room with bag.

"Oh… I guess it will be just the guys then." "Sorry Bridge no can do," Jack replied as he walked up behind him. "D.C has put me on a mission. So it will be just you and Sky."

"What's just me and Bridge?" Sky asked as he walked over to the group.

"They can't go out to the club with us… so it will just be us two."

"Oh well then let's get going… the lines to this place are unbelievable," Sky said with a smirk as he started to walk towards the front doors.

"Bridge… are you going to start walking or are we going to have push you outside?"

"Huh... oh right…. Umm I guess I will see you guys later."

"Bye," Z, Syd and Jack said in unison as they watched Bridge leave.

"Wow, guys he seamed really nervous," Syd said looking at Jack and Z. "I feel really bad now."

"Yeah, your right," Jack said. "Well I have to get going."

"Where are you going?"

"I told you D.C put me on a mission," Jack said seriously.

"Wait you weren't lying either?"

"No," Jack replied. "What did you guys tell him?"

"That something came up."

"And it's true my parents are bringing us to a spa."

"Z, your going to a spa?"

"I couldn't help it… it sounds so fun," Z said with a grin on her face.

At the club

'God look at him, he looks so nervous… I don't know why though, I mean I have been flirting with him… maybe he hasn't noticed… yeah right he's noticed… every time he talks to me he shifts his weight like ten times.'

"Sky, are you ok?"

"Huh oh sorry I was thinking," Sky replied as he gave his I.D. card to the bouncer standing in front of the door.

They walked into the Blue Note as the smell of alcohol, and sweat hit their noses. The music became louder as they walked farther into the club. Bridge followed Sky over to a table in the corner of the room and sat down.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks," Bridge said as he got back up and walked over to the bar. "Two beers," Bridge said as the bartender turned around grabbed two beers and put them on the counter. Bridge grabbed the two beer bottles and walked back to the table.

"Thanks," Sky said as he grabbed the beer from Bridge's hand. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Talk," Bridge replied questionably.

"Talk."

"Well I'd say dance but-," Bridge said looking over to the dance floor, "It's a little crowded."

"You dance?"

"Not really," Bridge said as he took another sip of his beer.

"Me either… but another two bottles of this and I will be able to," Sky replied as he raised his beer in the air.

"Here here," Bridge said as he too raised his beer.

"Hey do you want another beer you look like your out."

"Sure."

Sky got up from the table and walked over to the bar.

"Four please," Sky told the bartender.

"Your drinking pretty heavy tonight aren't you Sky," the bartender said as he handed the four beers to Sky.

"I'm on a date, I'm trying to get him drunk," Sky replied with a smile as he turned from the bar and walked back to the table.

"Here you go," Sky said handing Bridge his two beers.

"Two beers this time, what are you trying to do get me drunk?"

"You could say that," Sky looked him in the eyes and smiled as Bridges jaw dropped. "Oh please don't tell me you didn't get all the hints I dropped at you. I planned all of this man."

"How?"

"I asked Commander Cruger to send Jack on a mission. Then I called a spa and booked two reservations and I asked them to call Z and Syd and tell them that they won a free spa treatment."

"Wow… you're good," Bridge said drinking the rest of his second beer. "But why do you want me to get drunk. I mean if you were trying to get me in bed all you had to do was ask."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Ok then lets go."

Bridge looked at Sky as he got up and drank the last sip of his third beer. He grabbed Bridges hand, pulled him up and headed for the exit. They pushed their way through the crowd of people at the exit and then pushing their way through the waiting people on the outside. They crossed the street to a blue car as Sky jumped in on the driver's side and Bridge in the passenger seat. They made their way to a hotel and walked up to the desk clerk. The clerk gave them a key and they headed to their destination. Sky opened the door and dragged Bridge in and closed the door behind them.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it that's the end how did you like it. Review please 


End file.
